The instant invention relates generally to storage battery cases and more specifically it relates to an automotive battery convenience pouch.
Numerous storage battery cases have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect batteries that are held within the cases. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,513,037 to Douglas; 1,696,001 to Gunkel and 3,146,132 to Nathan all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.